Living Haunter
Discipline: '''Athanatism spirit; '''Level: Dread 3, psion/wilder 3 Display: '''Mental '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Area: '''100 sq. ft./level (S) '''Duration: '''1 round/level (D) '''Saving Throw: '''None and Will negates; see text; '''Power Resistance: No and yes; see text 'Power Points: '''5 You haunt an area by binding your soul to it. When you manifest this power, your soul leaves your body – you count as both unconscious and helpless, but you are also immune to mind-affecting effects. While this power is active, you may spend a standard action each turn to do one of the following. ''Animate: ''You may animate a Small or smaller object within the area as the ''control object ''power. If you do not maintain this effect as a standard action, this animation ends. ''Hallucinations: ''You create vivid hallucinations, creating the visual illusion of an object, creature, or force, as visualized by you. You may also create sounds, but not coherent speech. You can move the image within the limits of the size of the effect whenever you maintain this effect as a standard action. If you do not maintain this effect as a standard action, this effect ends. ''Movement: ''You may alter the speed of any single creature in the area of this power. If you choose to accelerate them, they gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls, a +1 dodge bonus to AC, an increase in all modes of movement of 30 feet (to a maximum of twice the subject’s normal speed using that mode), and an additional attack with a natural or manufactured weapon whenever the subject makes a full attack action, using the subject’s full base attack bonus and other applicable modifiers. This effect is not cumulative with similar effects, such as ''haste ''or a ''speed ''weapon. If you choose to decelerate them, they are staggered, may take only a single move action or standard action each turn, take a -1 penalty on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves, and move at half their normal speed. If you do not maintain this effect as a standard action, this effect ends. A creature targeted by this use may attempt a Will save to resist it (power resistance applies). '''Augment: '''You may augment this power in one of the following ways. * For every additional power point you spend, you may target one additional creature with the movement ability of this power. * By spending an additional 4 power points, you may include full sound, smell, and thermal elements with the hallucinations ability of this power. * For every 2 additional power points you spend, you can animate one additional Small object with the animate ability of this power. You may instead animate fewer, larger objects, as per ''control object. * By spending an additional 6 power points, increase the duration of this power to 1 min./level. If you spend at least 6 power points augmenting this power, you may sustain any of its effects as a move action, instead of a standard. This allows you to maintain more than one effect each turn. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path